


Grief

by 1wooseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns, and acceptance





	Grief

“We have to help him.”

“No, you want to help him, we don’t have to do anything.”

“Come on, it’s very obvious to see that he is going through the five stages of grief.”

Doyoung let out a deep sigh, side-eyeing the boy standing next to him. “Would you care to enlighten me on what the five stages are?”

“The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns, and acceptance.” Ten listed off, not even turning his eyes away from the boy currently sat in front of the tv, watching said reruns of Seinfeld.

“I can assure you that never in my time of grieving have I watched any episodes of Seinfeld.”

Ten shot him a quick side eye. “You haven’t expirenced loss before.”

That was where Doyoung drew the line. “He’s not experiencing loss for fuck's sake. He got dumped, from a relationship that he was in for 3 days.”

“It’s a true loss, the guy was a total snack.”

Doyoung just continued to look at Ten, a look of utter annoyance written across his face. “Just tell Taeil to get his ass up, I have a class in 20 minutes and I’m not gonna be late because he’s sitting in front of the TV crying over Seinfeld.”

\--

“Tell me again.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “The hot upperclassman dude that Taeil was seeing dumped him, so he’s been crying in front of the TV watching Seinfeld.”

“So he’s going through the five stages of grief than,” Jaehyun said, leaning back to his side of the table. 

“There are no five stages of grief, you need to stop spending so much time with Ten. He might rot what little brain cells you have left.”

His friend let out a scoff. “I’m offended that you even think I have any brain cells, to begin with.” Jaehyun flashed Doyoung one of his signature smiles, the one that left everyone fumbling over there words. “You should know, I’m a genuine dumbass.”

“Sadly, I do know. Now please, pay attention in class. I’m not gonna give you the notes this time if you sleep during class.”

\--

“I’m here and I’m ready to bitch.”

The boys all looked up as they heard Taeil enter the study room. “Excuse me?’ Doyoung asked, upset that his quiet study time was very much about to be interrupted. “Bitch about what exactly, how you got dumped after 3 days of dating?”

Taeil shot Doyoung an icy look that quickly shut him up. “Yes, and you are all going to listen because you are my friends and you care deeply about me and how I am feeling.”

 

“I wouldn’t say care.”

 

Another icy look.

“Okay continue on.”

Taeil scooted Ten over, taking his seat. “This dumbass really played me on for a whole 2 months. Made me feel like, I finally had a chance to find love. Took me on dates, sent me good morning and goodnight texts every day.”

“Oh my god if someone does that to me I’d shoot them,” Jaehyun said, clearly engulfed by Taeil’s sorrowful story.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone ever doing that to you, you are unlovable.”

 

“Thanks, Taeyong, means a lot coming from you.”

Taeil shot them a glare. “Not about you assholes. The point is, why did he do all that, only to fucking dump me after 3 days. Which let me tell you, we only fucked once in those three days. We didn’t go on any stupid dates.”

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as the boys just exchanged glances around the table, none of them wanting to be the one to say it. Doyoung rolled his eyes, guess he would just get the balls to say it. “He was using you just to fuck you. Once he fucked you, he saw need to continue to date you and called it quits.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go cry.”

Taeyong shot Doyoung a look, the latter just shrugging before returning to his homework. “You deserve better than that upperclassman asshole anyway.”

“He probably had small dick energy. He for sure doesn’t radiate big dick energy I’ll tell you that.” 

“I mean, he wasn’t the worst.”

Ten raised his eyebrows. “Than who was the worst? Spill the tea.”

“Ten, seriously?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know how to shut up, or did you just never learn that skill.” Ten glared at Doyoung but shut up anyway. “Thank you.”

Taeil smiled, for the first time all week since he got dumped by small dick dude. “I hate you all, I’m trying to go through my five stages of grief and it’s kinda hard when my best friends are being giant idiots.”

“Thanks, that’s what we’re here for.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @neosgf


End file.
